Waiting for Vengeance
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Oh, hello there. I'm glad you're here to listen to my story. It's hard being me. You may think it's easy to have ultimate power at your fingertips, and abilities that humans couldn't even dream of, but it's not. These very abilities are the bane of my existence.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, hello there. I'm glad you're here to listen to my story.

It's hard being me. You may think it's easy to have ultimate power at your fingertips, and abilities that humans couldn't even dream of, but it's not. These very abilities are the bane of my existence. For so long I've wished to be normal, and for GUN to just leave me alone. I swear The Commander has a vendetta against me. He said he'd forgiven me but he always looks at me with hatred, and gives me the most awkward of tasks.

It's said that I am trusted, but I know those humans do not. They don't enjoy my work, they don't benefit from it; if they did I would be put to good use. No. They're just ensuring I remain here to keep me under surveillance. They said I was on call and I must stay in the headquarters at all times but there aren't many urgent missions for me. They just want to keep me under control. I know it. I act as though I trust them… and they're all fools for believing me.

I spend every night locked in my room for 'security'. I suppose they expected me to take it as protection. I don't need protection… _they _do. For now, I'll play their silly little games and act as their servant. Then I'll wait until the right moment, make my escape, and take my revenge!

This revenge will be different from the last. I understand that not all humans are like the Commander… only most of them. So it wouldn't be fair for me to attempt to destroy the whole planet. I'll just stick to the offending figures… _this time_.

* * *

I began my morning the same as every other by sitting on my bed and waiting. I rose to my feet at the sound of my bedroom door opening. The loud click and squeak of the steel gate brought my attention early enough for me to stand up straight and remove my face of all emotion. Immediately, I was sent to the Commander's office before I had the chance to freshen myself up or eat any food. Being trapped in my prison for the last eight hours, I was very eager to. Having been denied that right immediately put me in an even fouler mood.

Feeling cold and empty, I power walked down the dark corridors of the basement and into the main HQ, where the scenery was a lot cleaner and brighter, but threatening nonetheless. Making sure I had a hard expression on my face so no one would bother me, I strode towards the Commander's office and knocked on the door with three strong bangs of my fist. I didn't wait for him to grant access into his office, I opened the door and walked straight in. Knocking was more of a warning rather than a plead.

"Hedgehog! How dare you come in without asking!" The Commander yelled at me from his desk.

"I did ask." I said monotonously. The Commander fumed and banged his fist on the desk. I gave a slight scowl and looked to the side. I challenged his authority by standing with my arms folded across my chest. The grumpy man sighed and softened his tone slightly.

"I suppose you're grouchy about being called to duty before breakfast," he guessed.

"Eating isn't the only thing I need to do," I replied through my gritted teeth.

"Well, you can do that later. There's an urgent mission for you. You could be out for ten hours or more but I'm sure it can wait."

My eye twitched and I could feel myself boiling on the inside from his smugness. The Commander pushed a piece of paper my way on the desk to I went over to grab it. Harshly, I snatched it from the surface and read it, glaring at him every so often.

"A spying mission, in the ice cap zone? Hmph. What the hell is going on there?" I snapped at the randomness of this mission.

"We have to detected suspicious activity there, and have reason to believe that Eggman or someone of the like is up to something," he explained and leant back into his seat. I rolled my eyes again. "I need you to go there now via chaos control and hide in a decent spot. Note down any of his actions. If need be, take him out. But I think we should take the lawful route and put getting evidence and putting him in prison before we get out the destructive weapons."

"Or… I could take him out as soon as I get there… and come back to a nice warm breakfast," I seethed. I didn't see the logic in the Commander's plan. I said that the missions he gave me were the most awkward.

"I just explained the mission to you, now do it!" The Commander yelled. He was in another of those 'don't question me' moods, I could tell.

"Hmph, fine. But I'd better have a gourmet meal waiting for me when I come back," I demanded.

"Whatever, Shadow," the Commander sighed and went back to his paper work. I left the room. Just before I shut the door I heard him speak again. "Oh, and Shadow. If you continue that aggressive attitude with me I'll have to put you back on prison island. Behaviour like that gives me reason to believe you're not trustworthy. Do you agree?"

I stood at the doorway for a second and sighed. It took all of my might to answer.

"Yes… master," I said, struggling to hide the slight tone of disgust in my voice. He'd gotten me under control like a dog. Nevertheless, I planned to get my revenge one day.

I took my emerald and strode towards the exit, feeling rather uncomfortable. I knew one thing would certainly happen when I got to the ice cap zone. Yellow snow.

However, it wasn't so easy. When I got there, I was surrounded by Eggman's robots. I was in the middle of the army of metallic soldiers.

"Damn it." I snapped. The first thing that went through my mind was that I should perform a chaos blast but I realised that I was to stay hidden. It would have been foolish of me to blow my cover to violently and obviously.

I tiptoed between the robots, hoping none of them would be alerted. One of them sensed my motion. My reflex action was to dive into the snow below me.

_Oh Chaos, why?_

Feeling like a frozen chicken, I tunnelled through the numbing snow with my hands, past the unaware robots and to safety. I pathetically sat on the floor, huddled up and shivering profoundly. The low temperature was even too much for me, the ultimate life form.

I got up and found a small opening in giant ice cap in the centre. An opening, I believed, would lead me to the secret base. It was small enough for me to crawl through. Being so cold and tensed, I was reminded of my urgent need. About to turn around and relieve myself, I was startled into hiding when a robot walked my way. I put my hands inside and pulled myself up with much struggle. It was frictionless ice after all. Like crawling through a small vent, I made my way into the building.

The ice tunnel led to brick, then metal. This was it. Now it would begin. Ten mind numbing hours of waiting and watching. There he was, ten meters below. Eggman was building a large machine. It was only in the skeleton stage, with the joints and mechanics showing. No armour yet. It could have been a ship, or a robot for battle. Either way… it was tedious to watch.

I attempted to make myself comfortable, curling up in all kinds of positions. But none of them eased the discomforts in my abdomen. I sat, huddled up in the hole in the wall, with my hands in my crotch, cursing the Commander for giving me such a task. But one thing was going through my mind.

_Ten hours. Ten hours. Ten hours._

I shifted slightly, feeling the fluids inside of me unsettle and irritate my insides.

_Ten hours. Ten hours. _

I heard a clang. Eggman dropped his tool and left the room.

_TEN FUCKING HOURS!_

I looked at my watch. Okay, there was nine and a half hours to go. Nevertheless, it was still too long. I decided my waiting was futile and began to crawl backwards. If Eggman was going to take a break, I was too.

_Now… where was that snow?_

I crawled backwards for an agonising five minutes before I hit a barrier. The ice behind me had half melted and collapsed on itself. I began to grumble to myself furiously. Today couldn't go any worse. As far as I saw at the time, there were two choices. Use up my remaining strength to perform chaos control back to GUN and sign myself out of the mission, or to wait it out for ten- no, nine and a half hours in agonising desperation. I crawled back to my spying spot and continued to spy on Eggman, while thinking up a plan.

I gave a silent sigh as time passed, and Eggman continued to do the same thing for the next two hours before leaving the room again. This brought an idea to my mind. I could enter the room and sneak out a different way. If worse came to worse, and I was detected, I could teleport back to HQ 'for the good of the mission'. I looked carefully for any sign of Eggman's return and jumped down when I realised the coast was clear.

I sneaked around the large creation and out of the door. I then ran down the corridor in the search for an escape route. I stopped when I came to a dead end, only to be met by three doors, one on each wall. The door directly in front of me seemed more enticing. I cautiously opened it and gulped. I had stumbled upon… the bathroom.

_Surely this is some kind of joke. _

I closed the door again quickly. Not wanting to give into temptation and blow my cover. I peaked through the other doors only to find storage cupboards.

Slowly, I strolled through the corridors in search of an exit, keeping my eye out for any security cameras, robots, and Eggman. Then I saw another ventilation tunnel in the ceiling. I bent my knees and propelled myself upwards with a jump, smashing through cover. I cringed as I realised the large bang I'd made, but it was done. It seemed as if no one heard.

It was time for another gut crushing crawl. I lay my stomach and pushed myself along with my limbs. I bit my lip to avoid growling and groaning and propelled myself to freedom. It took a while, a few wrong turns and many near 'accidents', but I made it outside. Wanting to desperately to cry out in relief, I jumped onto the ground, landing in the snow with a crunch. Gritting my teeth in pain and breathing painfully, I hobbled over to a clear spot and let go.

_Aahh, finally… yellow snow…_

Feeling a lot more flexible and mobile, I ran back to the base within the ice cap to continue my espionage.

I stifled a yawn as I sat in an alternative hiding spot. I also had to cover my stomach to quieten the rumbles it emitted. Yawns and rumbles would definitely echo in a metal ventilation tunnel. Then it crossed my mind… why were there so many of these things? It was almost as though Eggman wanted intruders to get inside.

"Brr… time to turn on the heating."

I sighed to myself when he left the room. He was off again. Two minutes later, I felt a temperate breeze as hot air hit my body. This was why there were to many vents… to warm the building that was in such a cold place.

I began to sweat. It was boiling inside of the metal tunnel. It wasn't enough to burn, but certainly hard to bear. Within ten minutes, I was dripping with sweat from my face and neck. Looking as though I was in a sauna, I sat in the blazing heat. My skin and fur withstood the high temperatures and did not burn, none the less I lost the majority of water in my body. My mouth became dry and my head began to hurt.

Nonetheless, I couldn't abandon the mission. It had gotten so _interesting_, Eggman was adding on the outer shell of his new robot. _The tension was rising. _Ha. It was like watching paint dry!

The large structure was done. All was needed, was the colour. The first coat was applied. I was literally watching paint dry.

I wiped the river of sweat from my brow and made my way out of the vent, into the outdoors. Filled with pleasure, I felt the numbingly cold air on my skin and fur. I put my wrist up to my mouth and pressed the button on my communicator.

"Commander, I've seen enough. Permission to return?"

"No. You have two more hours-"

"But it's urgent! He could take over the world any second!" I lied in a desperate attempt to get out of the mission early.

"I highly doubt that. But you may return. I have another mission for you," The Commander finished and cut off communications before I could protest about the second mission.

_Oh, Chaos. Give me strength._

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

I was so dehydrated that my stomach hurt, and my head felt as though it was going to split open. I walked into the Commander's office with my right hand gripping the side of my head.

"You came in without asking_, again_, hedgehog!" The Commander complained with a strong tone to his voice. He looked up from his desk and became shocked when he noticed the state I was in. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I spoke with a struggle, my throat felt like sand paper.

"Don't lie to me. You're a mess! What happened!?" He yelled. I cringed as the loud words blasted through my ears and into my throbbing head.

"It's a long story. Can I take a break in my living quarters before the next mission?" I said. I felt pathetic for needing to take a break, but these circumstances were different than most. It wasn't every day that I had most of the water removed from my body by heat.

"You better had. But this isn't for you, hedgehog, this is for me. I don't want you ruining to mission and making me look bad. You have one hour."

I mumbled an unrecognisable 'thank you' and shuffled out of the room slowly.

I must have looked as though I'd come back to HQ with a hangover to the human soldiers around me. I stumbled to my room with my hands on my head and wobbled to the side occasionally.

Finally, when I got to my living quarters I opened the door and collapsed inside, flat on my face.

_I'll get the Commander for this…_

I conjured up revenge plans in my mind as I waited for the crippling dizziness to fade away. Imagining myself roasting him in a sweltering hot vent and leaving him for dead, I lay with an expression of bliss on my face.

"You're enjoying the floor a bit much," the guard from earlier teased from behind me. He probably wasn't being as malicious as I perceived it to be at the time, but I scowled at the young male adult human. Mumbling as many curse words as I could think of under my breath, I struggled to push myself to my feet. Before he could make any more remarks, I closed the door on him.

All alone, I let myself relax. Sure, the humans had the right to enter my territory at any time, that's how they lock me in my room at night, but I didn't think that they would I that moment in time.

To my right was the thick iron door to my bedroom, to my left with the bathroom, and in front of me, the small kitchen. The size of my living space is pathetic compared to the work I do. Rouge tells me she has a luxury apartment over her club, while I live in a dismal pit. It's sterile, but only caters for the basic needs. It may be all I need, but it's not worth the effort I put into my work. I guess I'm paid with my semi-freedom instead of lavish residence. Should I be grateful?

Ha. No way.

I sneered, walked over to the kitchen sink and filled a clean glass with water. I don't think the dull beverage ever felt so pleasant to consume. I must have swallowed about five glasses in a few minutes, because my stomach felt so heavy afterwards. All I needed to do was wait for my body to absorb it. With my hand clutched around my full stomach, I walked to the corner of the room and sunk down to the floor.

I hoped intensely that I wouldn't be called to the mission early. I deeply hate to admit this, but even though I'm the ultimate life form, I do need to rest and perform bodily functions like mortals. I can't rest for a few minutes and return to my battles at the peak of my physical abilities. The healing that my body goes through takes less time than that of a human, but it's still required nonetheless.

The vertigo inside of my head was reduced to a mere throbbing, and the strength in my muscles slowly returned. When I was able to stand and walk without stumbling, I hit the shower. I didn't know what temperature to have the water on. Hot; to cool down from the freezing cold blizzards of the Ice Cap Zone, or cold; to rid myself of that sweaty feeling from the vents. Either way, I would be reminded of one of the hardships of my most recent mission.

I realised that a cold shower would be more refreshing and rejuvenating than a warm one. I enjoyed the feeling of the cool silky beads of water bouncing off of my fur and soothe the skin on my face. I stood there, under the falling water for what seemed like forever and became lost in my thoughts. My situation and everything I had gone through during my service with GUN dashed through my mind. Then it hit me.

My eyes snapped open from the shock of realisation. I didn't need to go through this. Nor did I need to be here. All I needed to do was perform chaos control to another city and I would be free. So, what was stopping me?

Of course… _revenge_.

But maybe the revenge wasn't worth it, and I was wasting my time. Then again, all of the time I had spend before hand would become futile if I left at that moment.

The thoughts in my mind continued as I stood still with my eyes closed, letting the water soak my fur through. I was snapped out of my thoughts for the last time when I heard banging on the door to my living area.

"The Commander wants to see you, Shadow. Stat! You have two minutes!"

Any obedient soldier would have heard this and immediately jumped into action. They would have turned the shower off, probably getting themselves to the Commander with damp skin just to they could please his twisted mind. But me, what did I do? I continued to stand in the shower defiantly for another two minutes. I heard the voice of the guard again.

"Shadow! You should have been at the office by now!" he called from outside again.

I turned off the shower and proceeded to dry myself slowly. It would take a while for my fur to dry off. I would have had plenty of time if they allowed me to have my full hour. But they didn't, so I penalised them by taking my time. I figured that whatever The Commander wanted to talk to me about probably wasn't that urgent anyway.

As I walked out of the bathroom while drying myself I dropped my towel on the floor and reached down to the floor to pick up my gloves. That's when the door to my living quarters opened. I swung around to face the intruder.

"Shadow! What's going on? Why aren't you moving? The Commander's going to be furious!" the youthful man yelled at me in frustration. I looked at his peach face for a second, then sighed and continued to get dressed. I didn't bother to answer him. "Were you showering?"

"Yeah," I answered monotonously as I began to slip my feet into my shoes.

"Oh, well. I'm sure The Commander won't mind that you're late once he realises you were busy-"

"No way. He'll still be furious with me," I cut him off. "He's angry with me when I'm late. He's also angry at me when I'm on time since he doesn't get to punish me."

There was no verbal reaction from my guard. I looked him in the eye before walking past him and leaving. Keeping a straight face, I strolled to the Commander's office for the third time that day.

I thought I'd really annoy him this time. I opened the door without knocking. He glared at me through the half open door.

"Oh, sorry," I said mockingly and knocked on the door while it was still open then shut it behind me.

"HEDGEHOG!" he yelled at the top of his voice. I could feel the floor below me vibrate as he did so. "Arriving late is bad enough, but you decide to ridicule me as well?"

"Fine, I'll just stick to arriving late next time," I scoffed. I saw his eye twitch, I ducked as he threw a file at me all of a sudden. It hit the wall behind me. "Or neither! For Chaos' sake, calm the hell down!"

"Enough of the language, rodent!"

My hands balled into fists when he resulted to name calling. I struggled to avoid baring my teeth in deep fury. Before we could continue our dispute, the Commander received a message on his communicator.

"Do not send Project Shadow to the Ice Cap Zone. The blue blur has already taken out the target. He let Eggman escape again."

The two of us were silent for a few seconds. My mouth gaped open in shock. The Commander sighed and put his

"You mean I spied on Eggman all day, just for Sonic to defeat him in a few minutes?" I complained. The Commander looked at me in true hatred and nodded. I was about to yell out profanities before he interrupted me.

"You were meant to go back to Ice Cap Zone and capture Eggman… but you didn't get here on time… so Sonic got there first, and you know how merciful he is," he explained.

I felt like smashing up the whole office in anger and frustration. By deliberately turning up late, I not only punished the Commander, but I punished myself.

"You've wasted our valuable time and recourses," he said seriously. I didn't know what to say to this. "You're beginning to step way out of line."

I stayed silent, still clueless as to what I could say. It seemed as if I finally received a telling off in which I couldn't answer back.

"Hedgehog, come here." The Commander beckoned for me to walk over to him. I stepped back in confusion. "NOW!"

Not wanting to look like a coward, I did as I was told. When I reached the side of the Commander's desk, he leant over and grabbed me by the shoulder. I choked out in pain as he pushed me against the wall and held me still by my neck with his left hand. Then, with his right hand, he slapped something onto my neck and closed it. Then, he pushed me to the floor.

I stayed on my hands and knees, shaking and breathing heavily for a few moments until recomposed myself and stood up.

"What the hell is this?" I complained and wrapped my hands around the object. It was a collar. My eyes widened. The Commander's frown turned into a malicious smile. "What.. the… f-"

Suddenly, I was hurled into a state of deep agony. I choked in pain and dropped to my knees while tugging at the collar. I couldn't speak, nor scream. I just shut my eyes tight and grit my teeth to get through one of the most agonising moments of my life. Then it stopped, and I fell forward so that my hands touched the floor too. I looked at the Commander, unable to hide the fear that I felt.

"Every time you step out of line, I will use my behaviour control device on you," he threatened.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly. "A shock collar?" The pain returned for a split second before he answered my question.

"No. That wasn't an electric shock. It was a chaos current."

"H-how do I get it off?" I shook.

"You don't. I will take it off when I feel your behaviour has improved," the Commander said menacingly. "You won't step out of line again, now, will you?"

I didn't answer, I was too busy resenting him. I felt the pain again for two seconds.

I choked out again and grabbed the collar, futilely tugging on the metal and plastic. I want to scream out for him to stop, but I refused to swallow my pride. I stayed on my hands and knees while breathing heavily.

"Is this what you've resulted to? You fear my power so much that you have to stop me with a method that's one step behind mind control." I teased.

"I will break you, hedgehog. Then you _will _be ours, and there will be no more of your nonsense. You have no privileges anymore, understand?"

"Ha! Privileges? Like I had any beforehand…" I said through my heavy breaths. I grit my teeth as a received another surge of agony.

"I mean no more leeway, hedgehog. When I call, you come, immediately. For every second that you're late, I'll give you a second of pain, understand?"

A second doesn't sound like much, but it is when you're getting tortured. I swallowed the saliva in my mouth and answered.

"Yes… master…"

I'd reached a new low. I felt helpless and pathetic.

"And for every command you disobey, a whole minute," he said, making himself clear. It seemed he wouldn't be taking any more of my crap. I felt a flood of anger flow through my chest. "Understood?" I didn't answer.

The Commander revealed the control panel he used to transmit the orders to the collar, his finger was over the button. I answered as quickly as I could I began to nod franticly before saying those hated words.

"Yes master!" I yelled and shut my eyes tight. The Commander nodded his head in response. I looked at the remote again to notice a dial. No surprise, he had the dial up to one of the highest settings. They were probably meant for my worst of crimes, but he was using them for minor slip ups.

I made eye contact with him, and he must have noticed my fear because he looked satisfied. I felt sick with hatred; my suffering gave him gratification.

"Go back to your living quarters, you're dismissed for the time being. But if I call you back, you come here immediately, understand?"

Another chaos damn question that required that dreaded answer.

"Yes… m…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. I felt so ill, and so furious. The Commander glared at me. I tried again. "Yes… m…. m…"

"Sorry, I don't quite understand what you're saying?" he mocked me and smirked. I remained on my hands and knees, breathing audibly. "Yes… what?"

"Yes… m…" the anger boiled up inside of me even more. The smug look on his face made me realise that he'd done it. He'd gotten me under his control. I couldn't bare it. I could have cried on the spot, I was so desperate to kill him. "Y-y-yes…" I began to tremble.

The Commander sighed loudly and something inside of me snapped.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled and lunged towards him. I planned to latch onto his head or shoulders and tear him apart. I had become so worked up that such rabid actions were possible for a silent assassin such as myself. But, before I could make the final leap that would propel me towards my body and latch onto him, my body lost all control as he pressed the button and turned the dial.

I fell to the floor, unable to hold back the few tears in my eyes. I was so close… I wanted to hurt him so badly and I didn't even get to lay a finger on him. I cried, like a child that didn't get what they wanted.

"Why can't you just take what you deserve!? You bastard!" I howled. "You're a coward! Here I am, in agony because I can't say a chaos forsaken word, and you can't take a beating! Just once, I'd love to see you on the other end of suffering!"

My anger was so clear and aggressive that, luckily for what little dignity I had left, I don't think he saw that I was crying.

"No, hedgehog. You're in agony because you made an attempt on my life. Now I wonder whether it's safe for me to keep you here. I gave you a chance hedgehog, to redeem yourself and become one of us, but you blew it. You've only proven that you're still a danger to society and you can't be trusted," he said while he stood up and walked over to me, his finger still pressed down on the button. I continued to writhe in agony on the floor.

The Commander stood over me like a vulture as he watched me suffer. It became hard for me to breathe, I couldn't stand it anymore. I tugged and clawed at the device, but nothing I did would stop it. Pain shot through my torso like the blood through my veins, but I would not beg. Never.

_Damn it… I should have left this place while I had the chance._

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't want to talk about what happened after the Commander told me I was no longer trusted. I just took the pain and returned back to my living quarters. Nothing else was said.

…

…

I mean it, that's all that happened.

…

…

Fine, it did it! I begged like a coward. I couldn't take the pain for longer than a few minutes. By then, I was screaming out my words of desperation. I needed it to stop.

"Stop it! Make it stop!" I cried out and grit my teeth in pain as I shuffled on my back, towards the wall by the door and pushed myself against it.

"I'm not convinced that you're going to behave when the punishment is over," the Commander said ominously. My eyes widened.

"I'll behave! Just make it stop! I'm begging you… p-please…" I weakened at the end of my sentence.

"Fine, I'll stop, but only if you'll drop the attitude," The Commander bargained. I narrowed my eyes at him and cursed under my breath. "Will you?"

"YES!" I cried out.

"Yes… what?" he said with a smirk.

I felt like crying, we were back to this again.

"Yes… master…" I heaved and let my body drop when the pain ceased. Then I lay against the wall breathing heavily. I wanted to get up and leave, but the ache and fatigue that remained all over my body prevented me from doing so. I began to think malevolent thoughts of hatred.

_I can't even think of a revenge appropriate for this harsh level of treatment. Even if I killed the Commander slowly and painfully a hundred times over I still wouldn't be satisfied with my payback. He has no idea what he has in store for him! _

I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Now get out of my sight."

Damn it. I couldn't even move, let alone get up to leave. I didn't move despite his command. I couldn't do it. I saw his finger go over the button. I had to do it again, I had to beg.

"Please don't," I cowered. "I… can't move yet… I'll leave as soon as possible, I promise."

I'd reached an even lower low.

"Not so arrogant now, are you hedgehog?" the Commander triumphed. "Now you know what it's like to be on the receiving end of the terror."

"What do you mean? I've never caused any terror…" I said through my heavy breaths. He raised an eye brow. "Not that much terror anyway…" I cringed. I began to list the things I'd done wrong in my head.

_What have I done that's so bad? Tried to destroy Earth… damn it, I'm not doing so well with this and I've only just started the list. I'll stop there… everything I ever did to the humans was either necessary, or they brought it upon themselves anyway. I'm the victim here, not them. It's me, a mere hedgehog, against a planet of selfish beings that hate me. How is it that I'm the villain here? The one on his knees, and the one who's suffered the most. That will change though, of course, when I get my revenge on these cursed humans that have caused me so much pain. Starting with the Commander, of course. _

"You know you deserve this, hedgehog. You may not realise it now, but deep down, you realise that you deserve every instance of suffering that you get," he said through his gritted teeth.

"Finally decided to make your hatred for me clear, have you? I was wondering how long the kind act would keep up," I growled back.

"You get yourself closer to your return to prison island with every instance of disobedience. Keep talking like that, and I'll ship you there instantly," the Commander threatened. I glared at him but stayed silent. I figured I would get away with a glare; he couldn't punish me for feeling emotions after all. "Is there any chance of getting out of my sight yet?"

I didn't answer, I just shakily rose to my feet. I leaned against the walls by pressing my palms onto it. I used that to aid me. I caught the last of my breath and waited a moment for the dizziness to stop. After that, I finally stumbled to my living quarters. I wish I could have done so earlier to avoid the disputes that had just happened. I was leading myself closer and closer to eternal imprisonment. Sure, I was released within fifty years last time, but I was lucky. I would surely stay frozen forever if I returned to prison island again. I would not get a second chance.

By the time I arrived back at my living quarters, the guard seemed to have the keys to my bedroom door early.

"I've received orders from the Commander to lock you up for bed early today. I think you have an early start tomorrow," he explained. "You have five minutes to do anything you need to do."

Thank goodness, he gave me an opportunity to relieve myself and get some food. I grabbed some bread, water and fruit and walked to my room.

"I don't think you're allowed food in there," the guard warned. I glared at him, the results of my death glare were a lot more effective since it was fuelled by my hunger. "I… guess I can let this slip. The Commander doesn't need to know about this…" he cowered and let me go inside with my food. "Just, don't take too long, you need to use those hours to sleep."

I nodded, set my meal out on the bedside table and lay down on my bed. The door was locked and I was left with little light. I could still make out the shapes of the food on my bed side table, so I was able to pick up the right things and devour them. I got through the food slowly, thinking about the day's events. It started with an eight hour long mission filled with discomfort, and ended in pain and agony. This was surely the hardest of days that I'd had in a while.

_Maybe tomorrow will be better._

**A much shorter chapter, but there's no use in dragging it on. **

**Lucy Labrador**


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself sighing at the start of the mission the next day. I was not in the mood for this.

"Hey there, handsome," Rouge said as she entered the Commander's office.

A new day brought another unexpected chain of events. At least I had the time to get breakfast and freshen up, otherwise I surely would have snapped.

"Commander, do I _have_ to work with Rouge today?" I complained, then remembered the collar that was around my neck, waiting to give me another dose of pain. I said no more and looked to the ground.

"What's wrong? I thought we were friends, Shadow," Rouge teased. She knew I didn't hate her. In fact, I resented her presence for the exact opposite reason. I noticed her surprised expression from the corner of my eye as she saw the collar on my neck.

"Shadow, what's that?"

"A disciplinary measure," the Commander answered before I could. "Shadow's stepped out of line a lot lately, but I need him to be at the top of his game, so I'm making sure he obeys my every command-"

"By torturing me whenever I make a simple mistake!" I yelled and bared my teeth. The Commander scowled at me and revealed the control panel. Before I could even take in a breath and brace myself, I was brought to my knees. Sooner than I dropped, Rouge gasped in shock.

"When you said Shadow needed disciplining, I thought you meant he'd done something serious, not make critical remarks. Why are you doing this to him?" Rouge stood up for me as I suffered. I was on my knees, tugging at the cursed device yet again.

"He did do something serious. He attempted to kill me yesterday."

"Because you were humiliating me!" I snarled. The pain got worse.

"Yes, I did humiliate you yesterday. Didn't I, hedgehog? And I'll do it again, in front of your friend, if you like. What do you think?" I glared at him. "I take that as a no."

The pain stopped, which allowed me to relax. I fell forward and hit the floor face first. I entered the recovery stage like the day before. The torture hadn't lasted for as long as then, so I hoped that I wouldn't have to stay on the floor to recover for long either. I wanted to get out of the Commander's sight before he could hurt me again.

While I groaned and gasped on the floor, the Commander ignored my suffering and began to explain the mission.

"Shadow, Rouge, you need to work together to locate Eggman and capture him. Shadow can take him to prison island via chaos control when you manage to get a hold of him," he explained.

"So, where is he?" Rouge asked. She sounded as though she felt unconformable. I guessed that she didn't like to see me in pain.

"We have no clue, which is why you need to locate him," the Commander said. "You could be out for a few days, even weeks. I suggest to take supplies with you,"

"Or I could return us both at the end of each day with chaos control?" I suggested. I cried out in pain as I was given another second of punishment.

"No. You're not wasting nights. You must locate Eggman as soon as possible. We're not taking any risks. Sonic will not let him escape this time!" the Commander yelled and banged his fist on the desk.

"Maybe Shadow could do better on this mission without that collar dragging him down?" Rouge asked. I knew it wouldn't work, but I valued her attempt.

"It's not heavy, Rouge. And I won't punish him at random while he isn't here. That's not what the collar is for, right, Shadow?" the Commander turned to me. I groaned and let my face rest on the ground. "Now both of you, pack the appropriate equipment and leave."

I worried about how I would manage to get up this time without the Commander becoming impatient. Then I felt Rouge's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Shadow. Get up, I'll help you," she said softly and grabbed my hand. I flipped over onto my back and stood up with Rouge's help. I looked into her eyes as if to say thanks. I turned to the Commander the decided to use one of the forbidden remarks. One that I would later regret using.

"Maria wouldn't want you to do this to me…" I snarled. I noticed the shocked look the Commander's face before I left the room slowly. I was followed within a few seconds. I suppose Rouge glared or gave the Commander a disapproving look.

The thing about Rouge was, she could get away with the little things. Any time I glared at the Commander, he would punish me. However, the Commander seemed to appease Rouge instead of punish her. Rouge could influence the decision the Commander made. After all, Rouge worked for GUN by choice. She could leave at any second. She didn't have to worry about money since she ran her own business. Unlike me, a prisoner of GUN. I had no choice. Hence, Rouge was valued and treated with respect, and I was treated like dirt. At least I had her by my side to keep me company at times.

We walked to the equipment room to pick up our small bag packs and food. We couldn't pack much otherwise we would be weighed down. This wasn't a camping trip, it was a serious mission. Rouge said nothing to me while we packed. I suppose she respected the fact that I didn't want to talk just yet. I'd just been put through a large amount of distress and needed some time to recover.

It took ten minutes to make sure we had everything and finish up. Then we headed for the exit. By then, I found myself able to speak up, but didn't know what to say. I hadn't seen Rouge in weeks, so there was so much to catch up on. Then again, it wasn't as if she wanted to hear about nearly a month's worth of anguish and suffering. Nor did I want to hear about her luxurious life style, so I didn't ask about it. I just looked at her through the corner of my eye longingly. I wished I could see her more often, or perhaps live with her. That would have been a nice goal for the future, move in together, as friends. I do need company after all. Especially to fill the hole that Maria once did.

Rouge noticed the sorrow on my face.

"You look upset, Shadow. You're not usually like this," she observed.

"What, so I'm usually happy?" I scoffed, hoping to get out of the conversation.

"No… you're usually hard and unemotional. Did you forget to hide your feelings today or something?" she said sympathetically. I rolled my eyes and turned my head away from her. I took a deep breath and answered her.

"I'm just… going through hard times. That's all," I said in a low voice.

"Is the Commander being too hard on you?" she asked. It wasn't just that, it was everything. But Rouge wasn't a counsellor, she was a friend and I didn't want to scare her away by droning on for hours about how tragic my life was.

"Yeah… I suppose," I sighed.

"You know I'm always here for you if you need to talk, right?"

I looked at her thankfully again and nodded, even though I never planned to ever take up that offer.

By then, we were outside and making out way off of the GUN grounds. It was time to get into mission mode. I attempted to put all of my feelings behind me and put on my hard face. Rogue smirked at me, seeing that I was acting like my usual self.

"Let's go," I said and sped forward. I give my skates a quick start and headed north. Rouge flapped her wings and kept up with me via gliding.

"Where should we go first? Perhaps we should see Sonic, he might know where Eggman headed after he defeated him!" Rouge suggested when she caught up with me.

"Ha! No way. He's the reason we're searching for Eggman. I was supposed to capture the doctor but Sonic beat me to it and let him go," I complained. "I'm keeping him out of this."

"Fine… where do we go first then?"

"Ice cap zone. That may give us some clues as to where he headed. If the base wasn't destroyed…"

I hated the fact that I had to return to that cursed place after what I went through there. I was glad I'd made myself more agile and comfortable before I travelled back to it. I would have transported myself there with chaos control, but that meant I would have to take Rouge too, thus using up the energy that I was saving for Eggman's capture.

"So, Shadow, what happened yesterday?" Rouge asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said and sped up to emphasise my point.

"Shadow, please! You seem really bothered about it!" she complained.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled.

"But it really want to know what led the Commander to putting that collar onto you," Rouge pressed on. I stopped and sighed. Rouge's reaction was slow and she flew ahead of me. "Hey!" she yelled and turned around, then landed in front of me.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you about yesterday, are you?" I sighed. So much for Rouge respecting the fact that I didn't want to talk. I guess I was wrong. Rouge folded her arms.

"I know when something's bothering you, Shadow. I know you usually stick to business on missions like this, but… I can't stand to see you suffer," she said softly. I looked down to the floor, I felt awkward.

"Let's walk, I'll tell you everything that happened yesterday…" I gave up with a groan and walked forward. Rouge strolled beside me.

So, I did the very thing that I hopped to avoid. I told her about all of the crap I'd gone through the previous day.

I got some laughs out of Rouge, as she seemed to take my angst as a joke in some parts of my story. I also noticed that she was slightly distressed with certain parts of my story, especially the parts I got tortured by the Commander. Because Rouge is so close to me, I found it easy to admit any fear I felt and the fact that I begged to the Commander. I knew she would take me seriously and not spread around my words in malice. When I finally got to the end of my story in which is when I woke up and met her, we were both silent. Rouge didn't know what to say, she just looked at me in shock and worry.

"Shadow, I didn't realise that you go through this while I'm gone. I thought you were okay… just a little bit constrained," Rouge said sorrowfully.

"Hmph, does it even matter whether you know or not? It won't change anything, only we're now worse off than if you didn't know because you're upset now," I complained.

"No, Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed and grabbed me by the shoulders. "We're better off, because now I can understand your feelings and help you get through what's happening to you."

I couldn't think of anything to say to this. I felt warm inside. Rouge really was there for me.

"And, maybe if you do well on this mission, the Commander will treat you better again!" Rouge said positively. I doubted that very much, but I didn't want to argue. Instead, I nodded slowly and walked ahead. Rouge quickly dogged out of the way of my path and walked beside me.

"I think we should pick up the pace. We could get to the Ice Cap Zone within the next hour if we pick up speed," I suggested.

"But Shadow, I was going as fast as I possibly could before, how can we go faster?" Rouge exclaimed. I smirked and grabbed her arm, I then put it on my shoulder.

"Grab on, hold tight, and DON'T let go," I told her. She quickly stood behind me and grabbed onto my shoulders. She jumped up and I began running.

I kept up the speed, and Rouge spread out her wings just as I'd hoped. She kept holding onto me while I sped along at a speed little below the speed of sound. Sure, I wanted to make progress, but I didn't want to hurt Rouge in the process.

I panted and dropped to the ground when I got to my destination. Rouge let go and fell to the floor. She began shaking her arms, I think they hurt from holding onto me for so long, but she didn't complain. I needed to rest, I had the stamina to run for a whole hour at a high speed, but not forever. I'm the ultimate life form, not the ultimate robot. I sat on the floor and caught my breath.

"So, Ice Cap Zone is across this water?" Rouge asked. I nodded. "Well, I wish I could fly you across their but I'm not that strong."

"No, I wouldn't ask that of you. The target destination is within site, so I'll teleport us there. It won't take up much of my energy since it's only a short distance," I explained.

"Oh dear, I didn't pack a coat… and it's going to be cold over there," Rouge complained.

"Don't worry, we won't stay for long. Especially if there are just ruins there. I'm not searching through rubble in the blistering cold. What I had to put up with yesterday was bad enough."

I rose to my feet again and grabbed Rouge by the shoulder.

"Chaos control!"

Immediately, I felt the cold hit me. It brought back horrible memories of desperate discomfort and boredom. I didn't want to stay for long. Which was a shame because I could see him. Eggman was entering his base a few meters from us. He'd returned to the scene of the crime.

"There he is," Rogue whispered. I nodded in response.

"I'll run forward and grab him, you guard my back," I said in a low voice and ran over as quickly as possible. I could hear my quiet footsteps, which would have been a lot quieter if it weren't for my shoes crunching the snow beneath them. Nonetheless, I don't think Eggman could hear my over the blizzard wind. He entered his password on the main entrance and went inside his base before I could reached him. I managed to leap inside.

_Damn it!_

I realised that the door had closed behind me and Rouge wasn't inside. I had to get this over with. Surely battling the scientist without his destructive inventions would be easy.

**Lucy Labrador**


	5. Chapter 5

I leapt up at Eggman and grabbed him by the neck. I had to put my feet on his shoulders since he was considerably bigger than me. I needed to speak to Rouge with my communicator, but I needed both hands to activate it. Sure, it was on my left wrist so I didn't need a free hand to hold it, but I did need my right hand to hold down the button and speak.

"Damn it!" I yelled and let go of Eggman. He ran as fast as he could. I kept up with him by keeping to a light sprint. I didn't need to activate my shoes.

"Shadow! What are you doing!?" he yelled back at me while he ran. "I thought we were friends!"

"Ha! You say that now that you're powerless!" I snarled then put my left wrist up to my mouth, and pressed the small button on it with my right. I needed to speak to Rouge. Making sure I hit the right button and didn't end up speaking to the Commander by accident I called out for Rouge.

"I'm chasing him. I'll grab him in a few seconds and take him out! I just need to make sure that you can make it back to warm land on your own while I'm gone!" I said quickly.

"Go ahead, Shadow! I can fly back on my own with ease. Just, make sure you don't forget about me!" Rouge assured me.

"Thanks! I'll speak to you again when I'm done!" I said and ended the conversation.

Then, came my chance. I leapt for Eggman, but he turned and corner unexpectedly and I bumped into a wall. I growled in pain and frustration. I was beaten by an unforeseen turn. I wasn't playing anymore, I shot towards him like a rocket.

"Chaos control!" I yelled and latched onto him.

_Chaos damn it. I was hoping Rouge could come with me to Prison Island… I don't trust GUN…_

"Unhand me, rodent!" Eggman yelled. I was inside the entrance of the building, but I couldn't trust Eggman. He was a tricky character who could have tried any ploy to escape. With several GUN soldiers as my witness, I knocked him out cold by pushing on the pressure point on his neck.

Then I contacted the Commander.

"It's done. I've captured him. He's with your men now," I told him as I watched the various ranks of soldiers run around frantically, most of them unaware of what to do. It wasn't every day that the most difficult and diabolical scientist in the world was captured.

"That was awfully quick! Where are you now?" the Commander exclaimed. Eggman's limp body was cuffed and his tech was confiscated. Then he was dragged out my site.

"Inside Prison Island. I'm about to collect Rouge from Eggman's base," I explained.

"No. We'll collect Rouge. You stay there," the Commander said coldly. I gasped, then bared my teeth.

"Why? I don't trust you…" I growled. Then I cried out and fell to my knees in pain.

"By the sounds of that, the transmitter works just fine when you're miles away," the Commander said smugly.

"W-what are you doing?" I shook. There was no answer from the Commander, I'd lost contact with him. I was still in pain though and I couldn't move.

Another high ranked solider came running into the corridor that I was in.

"We've just received orders from the Commander to confine Project SHADOW," he said strongly. I felt a stinging shock dart from my torso to my limbs; this was nothing to do with the chaos shocks I was receiving from the collar. I was in disbelief, surely the Commander hadn't asked me to be imprisoned again. What had I done that had changed his mind all of a sudden?

I tried my hardest to get up and run, or at least perform chaos control to the other side of the door, but the pain was too much, and since the pain I was receiving via chaos shocks, my chaos abilities were unavailable to me. I grabbed the collar again and tugged at it, it HAD to come off. I couldn't get thrown in that stasis pod again! I just COULDN'T! After all I'd done for the humans, why were they doing this to me AGAIN?

As the soldiers got closer to me, I pressed myself up against the wall as a futile attempt to postpone my capture, but I was grabbed within seconds nonetheless. That's when I felt that terrible feeling again, one that I hardly ever feel. Fear.

_This is it…_

I began to accept my fate as my chaos emerald was confiscated and the pain continued at a much lower level. Not enough for me to find it unbearable, but it certainly made it hard to move. There was no way that I could struggle free in order to escape. My arms were pulled at, leaving my knees on the floor to be dragged along the floor.

As I was dragged to the sector in which I was to be kept in, I spoke up.

"J-just… answer me this one question. Why?" I asked in despair.

"We need you to stay here for a while. It's the Commander's orders. That's all we know," I was answered by one of the soldiers that dragged my along.

"Wait, for a while? You mean… I'm not staying here forever?" I asked hopefully.

"We don't know, but it didn't sound like it."

I gave a sigh of relief, but the comfort didn't last long as I heard Rouge's voice come from my communicator.

"Shadow! I've just been told that you're staying at prison island! What's happened? Are you okay?"

I couldn't answer. I just felt guilty since I couldn't fill Rouge in on what happened. I didn't even know if anyone actually would go to collect her yet. I had to leave her there, after everything she'd done for me that day.

The journey to my new prison seemed to drag on forever, which left me with one question to roam my mind.

_What's going to happen to me?_

**Lucy Labrador**


	6. Chapter 6

"R-Rouge… it's me, Shadow. I'm finally alone now. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine… I hope. D-did you get back to GUN HQ safely?" I spoke through my communicator weakly.

It took a few moments for Rouge to respond, but she did nonetheless.

"Shadow? Where are you? What's going on?" she asked frantically.

"I'm… in a prison cell on Prison Island. This collar is giving me slight pain so I'm unable to use my chaos powers. Furthermore, they've confiscated my emerald."

"You're not going back to-"

I stopped her from finishing her question.

"I hope not… just… don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll be out once this problem's been sorted out, whatever it is," I sighed. "Did you get back safely?" I asked again.

"Yes. A helicopter came to pick me up. Shadow, I'm so sorry. This probably wouldn't have happened if I could come with you to prison island. I could have persuaded them to leave you alone-"

"No, it's not your fault. Nothing you could have done would change my fate. The Commander has something against me, and I'm yet to find out what his problem is right now. It's to do with him, not you," I said, almost scolding her.

"Okay, Shadow. Please get out safe," Rouge replied, sounding upset. My contact with her ended. I was all alone.

The weak pain made me feel dizzy and nauseous, which immobilised me. All I could do was sit down on the concrete floor, and lean against the wall behind me. The cell I was in was a mere two meters squared, leaving no room for a bed. The room itself was dimly lit, as the only light came from a small letterbox opening on the iron door. What had I done to deserve this?

_Maybe I deserve this for letting myself become so weak._

I continued to sulk until I heard movement outside of the cell. I didn't bother to lift my head to see who was there, I just pointed my eyes towards the doorway. There he was, the Commander. I bared my teeth at him and a growl began to sound in my throat. That growl turned to a groan as I grabbed the collar yet again.

"I'd be careful with that attitude if I were you, hedgehog. You're literally a scowl away from getting thrown into that cryo chamber," the Commander threatened as he revealed the control panel.

"Why? I completed the mission before schedule. I've not broken any rules…" I said in exasperation as the pain continued.

"Haven't you?" the Commander asked. I looked up at him in confusion. "Is there anything you want to tell me, hedgehog?"

I thought long and hard. What was he talking about? Had he found out an old dark secret of mine that even I didn't know about? Or perhaps he didn't know everything about me yet and had only just found out another of my grim facts. Then I thought of something and cringed.

"Are you angry because I took food to bed with me last night?" I asked through my teeth weakly, completely unsure of the consequences. This was a pathetic guess, but it was all I could think of at that moment.

"Oh no, hedgehog. That's nothing compared to what I know… I'm referring to what you did _before_ you joined GUN."

I didn't know what I had to confess to in order to make the pain stop.

"I I have no idea of what you're talking about! Just tell me what you know, damn it!" I cried out and continued to writhe in pain. I didn't know what to do, like I said to the Commander, I had no idea what was going on. What had I done? The suspense was tormenting me, and along with the physical torture. It was just too much. The Commander remained silent and watched me struggle. "J-just… tell me… please…" I choked out. The ubiquitous throbbing persisted, and I could feel my consciousness slipping as the Commander increased the pain to what felt like tenfold.

"You failed to protect Maria…"

I felt like my heart exploded. I wanted to cry, I wanted to kill him, and I wanted to destroy everything around me. He had the nerve to bring up her name, he wasn't even worthy of saying her name. What did he know? He wasn't in the gun crossfire as it all happened! He wasn't with her during her last moments! Then again, technically, neither was I…

"When you mentioned Maria before you left, it reminded me of the incident on the ARK. It turns out the surveillance tapes from the ARK are in our archives. I watched through one while you were gone. I watched her die… you just left her. She sacrificed her life for YOU!"

I listened to his words, then waited for him to add to his statement, but he said nothing else. I looked up at him in pure disgust. I had so much I wanted to say and do to him, I wanted him to know the truth, and for him to suffer for saying such a thing, but I realised it was no use. He wouldn't listen, and if he did… it wasn't what Maria would have wanted. I didn't want to use her tragic demise against my enemies.

Furthermore, I couldn't believe that he had the nerve to continue the pain afterwards. I hadn't denied it, the truth was out. He didn't need to torture me for answers any longer. Unless, he was tormenting me as punishment. But he didn't need to do that! The horrendous thoughts that plagued my mind ever since I failed her, were enough punishment for me. The mental anguish that led me to insanity and back was too much for me already, and here was the Commander, a pathetic human, giving me physical discipline.

No! I would not accept that!

"I'll… kill you…" I growled from the deepest pits of my throat, the words came through my tightly gritted teeth.

"Like you did to Maria… indirectly speaking."

"I'll fucking KILL YOU!"

All pain in my body seemed numb away, like the anger in my mind and body masked it all in a coating of rage. I rose to my feet in a split second and looked him in the eye furiously. The Commander stepped back and closed the door quickly, noticing that I'd overcome the agony he thought would control me forever.

"Don't hide, you coward!" I yelled and smashed through the thick steel door. "It won't work!" I faced him, he looked terrified. He pressed all of the buttons on the control panel and turned the dial up to the highest power. If the pain wasn't numbed, I had a feeling that my body would have fallen to pieces on the spot. But I didn't feel the pain, thus I didn't fall to pieces. And there was nothing the Commander could do about it.

I held up my cradled hand and caused a chaos spear to emerge from it. I began to laugh maniacally. Revenge was about to come… the revenge I'd been waiting for, and lusting for. For the short time it lasted, it felt… blissful. But, whatever happened after that… I don't remember. My memory for that moment is blank. Like… I was possessed, and what I did during that time wasn't my own doing. Such a shame, too. I think I would have enjoyed killing the Commander and everyone around him.

That's right… he's gone. And so are they… I… don't think all of the other human lives I took were necessary, but… the best I can say is that it wasn't me. It was whatever enraged persona of mine took over while the disaster occurred. That persona of mine was smart, nonetheless, as it remembered to find the emerald before it left. So, I have my emerald again.

So, the Commander's gone. So is prison island. Yes… the cursed establishment on that island was demolished by my Chaos Blasts and Spears. The humans will most likely rebuild it stronger than ever, but at least they know not to mess with me anymore. It's a shame the Doctor had to go with it. Another Robotnik, gone. Sonic is going to be bored now that Eggman is gone. I'm glad I've annoyed that blue hedgehog too.

Rouge… I hear she's doing better than ever. The new Commander of GUN is kinder to her than the previous one ever was. He's not so cold and hell bent on destroying me. I think the humans have learnt from the old Commander and my actions alike, that it's not a good idea to hire anyone who has a vendetta or mental defect.

So… what am I doing now, you ask? Am I on the ARK? Ha! No. I'm on a beach somewhere near the equator. It's quiet with very few humans around. And any human that does pass will leave me alone, anyway. After all, I said that those humans know to leave me alone now. They've messed with me for the last time… and now I can relax.

I have to say that I'm deeply disappointed that I don't remember what happened during my revenge. I planned it for months… I don't even know how much of it I got to accomplish. How gruesome was the Commander's death? How slow was it? I hope it was very slow… I can only imagine that it was, and live with the comforting fact that I killed him, it probably hurt, and it's over now. Yes… the fact that I killed him _is _comforting. Muhahaha!

Lastly, anyone who is watching me right now probably thinks I'm insane. I'm alone on this beach… talking and cackling myself. I hope the humans near by liked my story… because it's all they're going to hear from me while I'm here. I've just realised that this is the tenth time I've told it after all.

I don't feel well… I think I'm going to black out…

…

…

Huh? What's going on? How did I get on this beach?

Oh… hello there. I'm glad you're here to listen to my story.

It's hard being me. You may think it's easy to have ultimate power at your fingertips, and abilities that humans couldn't even dream of, but it's not. These very abilities are the bane of my existence…

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
